


Elise's Travels Through Pokemon

by LemonSeriesProject



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bestiality, Cat Puns, Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Knotting, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeriesProject/pseuds/LemonSeriesProject
Summary: Age sixteen is when most people head off on their pokemon adventures. Elise has just turned sixteen, and now she's going off the become the champion of the Pokemon League. Worldwide. She's going to go to every League, win, and become the world champion. All the while she's gonna be having fun with her pokemon. Not all of that fun being appropriate. Contains pokephilia.





	Elise's Travels Through Pokemon

Elise’s Travels Through Pokemon

_This is a newer series idea that I figured I’d go ahead and try out. The basic premise is that Elise is the main character of the story, and I write her going through every game. Meeting major characters at times, getting up to some shenanigans, and fucking a lot of pokemon, and some humans. Considering I haven’t even played half of the pokemon games, I’m not sure how well it’s going to go. Who knows, it may inspire me to play the ones I haven’t. _

_For anyone interested in porn without plot, this won’t be your cup of tea. For people that actually want a story, but also a lot of porn, you’re in luck. The goal is to get through Kanto by the new year probably, so around four months. Not sure how long that’s gonna take, we’ll see though._

_There is one thing I want to make ABUNDANTLY CLEAR though. For a majority of the story, 90% or so, all of the pokemon will be in their right region. Probably not in the right areas, but I don’t care about that. HOWEVER, trading is a thing. My idea is that it’s common to trade pokemon between regions. That’s why Elise’s starter pokemon is going to be a Shinx. Anyways, there’ll probably be more notes at the end of the story. I hope you enjoy this first chapter as much as I’ll enjoy writing it._

_o-+-o_

Sixteen. It was the age at which many children in the world started their pokemon journeys in modern society. Sixteen was the age that children all over the world looked forward to their entire lives, dreaming of the day they’d finally leave home and make a name for themselves. Plenty of children never went on journeys of course, finding other passions in life. It was inevitable though, that one day everyone would find a pokemon to keep them company. Never could anyone imagine a world without pokemon, and nobody wanted to. They were just an intrinsic, and loved part of life.

When Elise woke up that morning on her birthday, her first thought was about how she wanted to bolt out the door and start battling pokemon and winning as many battles as she could. She would of course, first need to go pick up her pokemon from Professor Oak for that though. Elise hastily donned her “poke gear” as she called it, and almost ran out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Elise’s poke gear consisted of her outfit, a black belt wrapped around her waist containing slots for her six poke balls, a backpack containing all of her necessities, and her desire to explore, which wasn’t really something that one equipped. Her outfit was a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her body well, a similarly tight white t-shirt, a black pull over hoodie that she only intended on wearing in extremely cold climates and her converse. Clothes all very easy to replace once they were too worn down, but still attractive and comfortable.

Elise herself, would be considered fairly attractive for a 16 year old. Not outstandingly gorgeous or curvaceous, but definitely not anything bad to look at either. Her light brown hair was long and reached down to her mid-back, but she usually had it tied up in some way. Her face was soft, and her eyes were hazel. Elise was skinny, but not overly so to be unattractive to some. Her breasts were a solid, round C cup. They didn’t sag, and they were one of Elise’s favorite physical attributes about herself. Her thighs and ass while not great, still weren’t nothing to scoff at. They were firm from years of running, and while Elise may not have a fat ass, it still felt nice to grab.

Elise thought about all of these things as she bolted down the stairs. While going on a pokemon adventure was going to be great, and probably the best time of her life, she was still excited about being able to go and meet new people, and finally start experiencing sex for the first time. Her only experience with sex being masturbating in her room while watching porn.

When Elise finally did reach the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of her mom and dad sitting at the table waiting for her, breakfast laid out for the three of them to eat their last meal together for what would be a long while.

Although eager to go start adventuring, Elise knew she would miss her parents, so she sat down and ate her food slowly, talking about her plans to her parents in detail. She was a smart girl. With proper time and training, she knew she could one day take over the pokemon League and be the champion of every region, which was her ultimate goal. It would take years, possibly even decades. But she knew it could be done. She could only drag out goodbyes for so long though, and so soon she found herself standing in front of Professor Oak’s lab, about to pick up the pokemon she’d be friends with the rest of her life. With a hesitant hand moving forward, she pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
“Hey, Elise! You’re the last one from Pallet to be leaving, but that’s not an issue. It’s not a race after all.” Professor Oak said as he waved to her from across the small lab. “I had three usual starters laying out, but the other couple of kids wanted pokemon from different regions, so they got those instead. I’m guessing though that you want a Shinx?”

Elise let a small smile flit across her face as the Professor guessed correctly. She’d always had an obsession with Luxray, and she had always known it would be her started pokemon. “Yes please, if you have one.” She let him know.

“I sure do. Just procured him last week from a friend of mine in Sinnoh. He’s level five as all starters are, but he’s an energetic little ball of fur. You’re gonna love him.” Professor Oak said with a large grin across his face. Knowing Elise as well as he did, the two would become fast friends.

Elise nodded at him and gently took the poke ball from his out-stretched hand. Muttering a soft, “Thanks,” Elise smiled down at the ball in her hand, knowing that now she was a true pokemon trainer.

It only took a few more minutes before Professor Oak was pushing her out the door of his lab, telling her to go meet her new friend, and to make sure and come back as often as she could. With one-thousand poke yen in cash and five poke balls, she was set to leave Pallet. It was in front of Professor Oak’s lab that she let out her new pokemon.

The bright red beam that signaled a pokemon being released zoomed from the ball towards the ground, and in just a few seconds her Shinx had appeared in front of her. He was extremely cute, but that came with looking like an adorable little kitten. It took him a few seconds to become aware of his surroundings, but when he saw his new trained her started to softly purr and wrapped his body around his trainer’s leg.

Leaning forward, Elise scratched behind Shinx’s ears and said, “Hey there buddy, I’m your new trainer. We don’t know each other know, but I hope to change that. Hopefully pretty soon we’ll be in sync and we can take over the Pokemon League. How does that sound?”

Although Shinx didn’t know how to speak English, he did meow in confirmation as he confidently started bounding off towards route one, and Viridian City. Elise let out a small giggle at his antics, but quickly followed behind him. It was only a minute after they’d left Pallet town though, that they had their first encounter with a wild pokemon. Out of nowhere a Pidgey had flown in from the forest and pecked at Shinx, poking into her pokemon’s hide and leaving a small trail of dripping blood behind. Immediately though Shinx pounced at his attacker, bite into Pidgey’s feathers with a fierce growl. It was over in that one move, and Shinx actually managed to level up.

“Great job buddy!” She cried out as she pumped her fist in the air in excitement. She hadn’t done anything, but that was still her first pokemon battle won. She did catch the Pidgey too after, just in case she found a use for it. She had no intentions of keeping one on her team, but she could probably trade it off.

Viridian wasn’t far from Pallet town, only an hour walk. During the rest of their trip they didn’t encounter any more pokemon. It was a simple affair from there to wait at the pokemon center for a few minutes while Pidgey was healed up, and then she went to check her terminal to see if there were any interesting trades for a Pidgey. To her shock, there was a level nineteen Lucario up for trade, as long as she had a Pidgey, which she did. It only took her a few minutes from there to get the trade set up, and within a half hour she had her second main addition to her team. Now having Shinx, and Lucario. _‘A cat and a dog. How ironic.’_ She thought to herself.

She rented out a room for the night at the poke center, and decided now would be the perfect time to go out and grind some levels with her Shinx. They walked up route two until they had entered the Viridian Forest, and four almost six hours the two battled other trainers and pokemon as they tried to figure out what would make them the best team. It didn’t need a lot of work it seemed though, because the two in general had an inherently well balanced fighting style. Elise preferred to let her pokemon for the most part battle on their own, only telling them what moves to use when they weren’t sure what to do. Shinx being a fierce lion cub, had no problem doing that either. The two worked well together, and by the time it was nearing dusk they had managed to get Shinx all the way up to level twelve. Only three more levels and he would end up evolving into a Luxio, and be even more powerful. After all of that fighting though it was obvious he was worn out, so she let him return to his ball as she hopped in the shower and washed herself from the days sweat and dirt.

It was a little while later that Elise was sitting on her bed, and she was handling the poke ball in her hand that contained Lucario. With a light sigh, she let her traded pokemon out on the floor in front of her. Sitting on the bed made her and Lucario be exactly the same height, so considering she was 5’4” she figured he was just about the average height of most Lucario, maybe slightly taller. The only distinguishable feature about him was that his chest spike was chipped off near the base, probably from a fight with another pokemon. Maybe even the pokemon of the one that caught him.

“Hey. I’m Elise.” She said with a soft smile towards the initially aggressive pokemon. Although he hadn’t made any move to attack her, he was still tensed up and obviously not very happy. Her gentleness though, did seem to relax him, even if only slightly.

The canine pokemon slowly sent his paw forward, and Elise met his in the middle, giving his paw a firm shake. “Welcome to the team.” She greeted.

Lucario walked closer towards Elise until he was standing right in front of her. She was only wearing a pair of panties and bra after having gotten out of the shower, and it showed off her still slightly glistening skin very well.

It was a shock when she felt Lucario’s warm cock brush against her thigh, leaving a small amount of pre-cum on her skin. It sent a small shiver down her spine as she realized that even pokemon had needs obviously, but Lucario was letting it be known that he could fulfill his needs with a human.

Elise wasn’t oblivious to pokephilia. Her favorite porn star Elesa was known for what she’d done with electric-type pokemon. She hadn’t even thought about it herself though, and now faced with it head-on, she realized what a huge turn on it was. Slowly, without even realizing it, her hand moved steadily down until she was firmly grasping his cock that was resting between the thighs of both of them. It was thick and hot. Bigger than anything she’d ever handled before. She could almost fit her hand around it’s girth, but not quite. His length was impressive too. She didn’t know for sure, but her best guess would be that it was around 8” long. It was a very well sized cock. She wasn’t sure she could take it.

Her hand started to rhythmically move up and down his cock, already pre-lubed and ready to go. She could feel the blood rushing through it underneath her finger tips and at the base, still hidden in his sheathe, she could see his knot starting to grow. Not much considering he was still only getting a hand job, but she knew it would get substantially bigger.

When Lucario let out a soft groan she knew she was doing things right, and let out a small giggle. “You like that boy? You want more?” Elise asked as her hand started to move slightly faster, her other hand going down as she leaned forward to handle his balls. Lucario let out a yip and started to thrust into her hand as she moved it back and forth. Small amounts of pre-cum were dripping from his tip. Figuring that if she was going to have sex with pokemon she might as well go all the way, Elise leaned the last bit forward she needed to and licked it up from his cock. It tasted like iron. It was a strong taste too. Slightly salty. She licked her lips, and decided that she liked that taste.

Elise however, also knew that she was starting to get incredibly horny. She could feel her pussy dripping in anticipation, making the inside of her panties wet and uncomfortable. Awkwardly kicking her legs, she managed to slide them off after a few minutes of giving Lucario his hand job and every now and again licking his cock. She was as ready as she was ever going to be.

“Alright buddy, time for the main event.” Elise said as she moved herself further onto the bed and positioned herself so that her ass was up in the air, with her breasts and face lowered to the bed. With the modified doggy-style position it would be easy for Lucario to slide into her, but also let her brace herself firmly, or at least not have to fall if she couldn’t handle it.

“Make sure and be gently. This is my first time.” Elise whined out as she wiggled her hips at her pokemon. That was all the invitation he needed. Driven by lust he walked towards the edge of the bed and took his hips in her paws and pulled her close to his crotch. Taking his right paw off for just a moment he leaned himself up with her soaked entrance and started to gently push into her. Slowly, inch by inch, he moved forward inside of her until he had hilted himself in her right before his knot would go in. Elise’s moans were music to his ears as she wiggled her ass and her pussy clenched around his cock.

This was almost nirvana for Elise too. Even more clearly now she could feel the blood rushing through his cock, the heat of it, the girth. There was no denying that it hurt to have him so big inside of her, but at the same time it felt so good she wouldn’t want him to go back out at all. With all 8” inside of her Elise could feel his tip brushing up against her cervix. He’d have to be careful fucking her, but hopefully she would stretch out a little to accommodate her.

With it now being obvious that Elise was ready for Lucario to start fucking her, Lucario pulled himself about halfway out before he gently slide back into her, repeating it a few times as she whined quietly every time he pulled out. It was when he started to pick up the pace a little that both of them could really start to enjoy the sensations that it caused for both of them. Elise’s pussy was tighter than anything he’d been in, and his cock was bigger than anything she’d ever taken. After only a few minutes Elise could feel herself reaching her climax and in the heat of the moment she yelled out to her partner, “I’m cumming! Knot me please, make me your bitch!”

Immediately after hearing that Lucario slammed himself hilt deep into her, and pushed even further in until his knot had popped past her lips into her pussy. Elise moaned loudly as she shoved herself back against him, her walls contracting around his cock and squeezing it for all it’s worth as he started to spurt hot cum inside of her. It was only when Lucario’s knot was starting to get uncomfortable big that she finally came down off of her high and started to get worried. She hadn’t known how big it would get, and she was already squirming as it pushed against her walls. It kept steadily growing with every pump of blood until finally it stopped, just short or her crying out in pain. She knew she was stuck tight, and that it wasn’t coming out any time soon.

Lucario seemed to notice her discomfort though, and started to gently lick her back and gently knead her ass. It felt amazingly good, and soon enough she could feel herself cumming a second time as she rocked her hips back. She could feel the cum sloshing around inside of her, expanding her as she started to feel full. She couldn’t look at the moment, but she was almost positive that the knot and the cum would be making her bulge out a little. The two of them stayed like that for almost another half an hour more, Elise managing to cum one more time before Lucario’s knot inevitably started to shrink inside of her. When Lucario finally did pull out, a veritable flood of cum rushed out of her pussy and on to the blanket laying below her. Too weak to move, all Elise could do was collapse completely on to the bed as she tried to come to grips with how amazing it had been.

Seeing that his trainer was well spent, Lucario picked his poke ball up and let himself in, intent on letting her get some well-earned rest. If he was going to be forced to be a part of her team after all, he might as well get some pleasure out of it.

o-+-o

_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of Elise’s Travel Through Pokemon. There are a few things I want to point out for clarification, but if you guys have any questions please make sure and ask. The idea behind trading is that pokemon abuse is very minimal in the world. Cases are rare, and so people don’t really have to worry about that. Will Elise be fucking her way through badges, battles, etc? Maybe a couple, but not many. Much less for gym battles especially. Those for the most part will be real pokemon battles. Plot? The plot is mainly just following her story and what happens. Not some huge disaster or anything, just the life of a sixteen year old girl. Let me know if there’s anything in particular you want to see in chapter two!_


End file.
